Takeda's Empire
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: It all started with a chance meeting of two girls. Their illegal business. And their care free way of life. Then it turned into their connections, from future detectives to famous actresses. And finally to them, drowning in their own sorrows and still willing to take care of: The host club. This is their story. WARNING(S): Cursing, Violence, drug use. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It all started with a chance meeting of two girls. Their illegal business. And their care free way of life. Then it turned into their connections, from future detectives to famous actresses. And finally to them, drowning in their own sorrows and still willing to take care of: The host club.

Mai Takeda and Azumi Ojima stood outside a tall building, they weren't quite sure what it was, but they got a call, and their get away car was running four blocks away, so they figured they were safe enough.

"What kind of call was it?" Azumi asked her friend innocently, looking at her elder with oval brown eyes.

"Meth head, desperate need for his fix, So I cut him some slack and told him he could pay me back." Mai answered coldly with her usual no nonsense attitude.

"Did you cut him short?"

Mai gave her friend a smile that could make the devil shiver. "Of course, just enough to leave him coming for more."

Azumi couldn't help but smile in relief, she had no idea what she would do without Mai making all the decisions, her quick thinking and genius ploys have always kept the two of them safe, and also let them help out at home a little.

"There." Mai said, lifting a blue nail to the direction of a man walking, he looked grungy as hell, with an oversized jacket, an orange beanie, and of course, teeth that were rotted to the point where they resembled more of a dirty penny then actual bone. He limped when he walked, but he couldn't have been more then 40. Once he got a little closer, they could tell that he was walking on a peg.

"Wonder how many balls he got for that leg." Mai jokes bitterly to herself.

"Hey you!" He slurs walking up.

"Yeah?" Mai as usual, snaps.

"Y-your that girl with the red hair... And the blue tips."

"Yeah and your that drunk guy who's going to pay me back right?" Mai says simply, causing the mans eyes to flare.

"Mai, this isn't a good idea!" Azumi screeches, stumbling against the brick of the building.

The man decides to go after Mai however, getting in the face. She cringed as the smell of cheap liquor filled her nostrils.

"Are you calling me a drunk?"

She smiles then, looking at him with clear blue eyes. "You live in a box a few roads down from here and you spend all your money on nicotine and beer. That is when you aren't trying to get your hands on a pricey 8 ball. You started using at a young age, bless your soul, but the drinking didn't start until you were married with two children, they should be 9 and 11 right? Two years apart, girls. Melissa and Alison."

He stands back then, staring at the teenager with wide eyes, Azumi gasps also, unable to hide her shock.

And he does what only a powerless drunk can do, and he swings, aiming for the face; what a cheap shot Mai thinks to herself as she takes his arm and snaps it. Pushing him against the brick, only two inches from Azumi, scratching his face against it.

"I don't think you know who I am fucker, but ask about me and you'll know. You got me off of one of your little friends, probably Jason. But don't worry, I'll whip you both into shape." She snarls, dropping him on the ground, with a swift kick she continues talking.

"Your not smarter then me, I have all your information, I will get my money. But..." She trails off.

The man beneath her sky blue converse whimpered in response.

"Not for the 8 ball, I'm not giving it to you."

He cries out in protest, though he isn't able to really talk, Mai kicked him in the mouth.

"Listen, I know addictions, I've been around them most of my life. And I know a guy that can help treat you, you won't have to quit cold turkey, you can get a job, get a place, and once your sure your stable you can go to court and see your baby girls again."

The man himself sits up with a groan, wiping the blood from his mouth, he perks his lips a little, as if seeing if they still work.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked in a strangled voice.

Mai doesn't answer right away, instead she reaches down to the pockets of her leather bomber and grabs a pack of cigarettes, she takes one out and hands it to him, lighting one up for herself.

Azumi looks at her pleadingly then.

"No." Was Mai's only reply causing Azumi to deflate like a kicked puppy.

"Anyway." Mai starts, giving the man a wide smile. If it was possible for him to be even more shocked by this girl the time would be now.

"The reason I'm helping you is because there's no reason for me not to. I know I'm a drug dealer but you hit rock bottom, and hard. It's about damn time you start fighting and get back up."

"There's no point." He says gruffly. "I'll never get my job back."

"Or a chance to get back to your little hobby?" She says with a knowing smile.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to pay my life savings for something I could just make myself?"

"I understand, but right now, why don't we just focus on you getting that arm fixed, I know I caused some damage, you might even need surgery." She says with a bitter laugh.

He gasps. "How did a girl like you get so strong!"

"Long story, get your ass up I'm not telling it today."

And the three walked onwards not realizing that their were two figures watching them.

"Haruhi!" The twins shouted rushing into the host club.

"Wh-what?" Haruhi shouted as the twins hugged her crying. The host club was about ten minutes away from starting and the twins were late, not even dressed in their princely costumes.

"What's with you guys?" Haruhi shouted as they started to throw money at her.

"Haruhi please don't sell drugs!" Hikaru shouted.

"Please! We know your financial situation is rough but we'll help you." Kaoru cried.

"Promise!" They both shouted.

"Wait! My little girl's selling drugs?!" Tamaki shouted running over Haruhi.

"Come on now Tamaki, I doubt that's true." Kyoya scowled, only to be ignored by Tamaki who was crying in Haruhi's lap.

"Haruhi why! That's so dangerous!" Honey screamed, looking up at her worriedly.

"Yeah." Mori replied.

Haruhi sat there, freaking out. Why were they all accusing her of selling drugs? She's never done that. In fact she's never touched drugs, unless you count that wine her dad always brings home, plus the occasional alcohol at the hosts clubs parties. Oh my god! Am I becoming an alcoholic?! She thought to herself before shaking her head. No, I'm just shook up by all these questions she thought to her self.

"Enough! I don't sell drugs where the hell are you getting this from!"

"Well we saw these girls." Hikaru started.

"And their from your neighborhood." Kaoru.

"And they were selling drugs." Hikaru.

"These white balls." Kaoru.

"And the one beat up this man!" Hikaru.

"While the other just stood behind." Kaoru.

"And in the end she ended up picking the man up, and being nice to him." Hikaru.

"Or at least that's what we think, we were to far to actually hear anything." Kaoru.

Haruhi stopped and thought a minute, until she remembered something.

"Oh! I know who your talking about!" She says, causing the faces of the host club to pale.

"You..." Hikaru

"Know..." Kaoru

"Those.." Honey.

"DELLIQUENTS!" Tamaki.

"Well no, not like that! I just mean like... I know of them." Haruhi finally decides, laughing nervously.

"Well what is it exactly you know?" Kyoya asks. His interest pipped.

"I think your thinking of Mai Takeda and Azumi Ojima. Was one of the girls wearing a.. scratched leather bomber? Bright red hair with blue tips, probably smoking?"

"Yeah that's her!" Kaoru says.

"Well where there's Mai there's Azumi. Their notorious around my neighborhood, their good people, but they do bad things. That's how their described anyways."

"Like what do you mean?" This time it was Honey who asked.

"Well they live in that orphanage down the street from me, and they run their business from that, the place is filled with drug dealers, street fighters, even an underground doctor. But Mai and Azumi run it all, and even so all of that money goes straight to the orphanage."

"Which is why they never got caught!" The twins say with that "Oh!" Sound in their voice.

Then the subject changes but Kyoya has something on his mind. Takeda.. Where has he heard that name before?

**A/N: Hey guys so I hope you liked this read, I'm sorry if I got some stuff wrong, I can't type when I'm hungover; But that's okay because this was new years, and if I wasn't sick I wouldn't be writing. I hope you guys liked this I really enjoyed writing it. I love things with a troubled past, so please read like and review! Love you! ~Angel. **


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are we going to do now?" Azumi asked Mai who simply sighed leaning on the post of their home, St. Margret's orphanage.

"I don't know. Were out at least 500 bucks from that 8 ball."

"But Mai! You always know something!" Azumi screeched.

Azumi, is a cute kid. She's a year older then Mai and in all honesty they are polar opposites. Mai was dirty and rugged, only wearing sneakers and jeans with a leather bomber. Azumi dressed in full on Lolita. Azumi was cute and innocent, while Mai knew the business inside and out.

They were exact opposites but that's how they even each other out.

"Let's go find Takumi." Mai said, even though she knew exactly where he'd be.

They walk to the dingy gray halls of St. Margret's. It's not great, but it's better then it was before. At least now there are no holes in the walls. Each room they pass by a group of people wave cheerfully. This is the kind of thing that made both of them happy, all this shit. And they still got to put a smile on their peers faces.

They get to a metal door painted black, with "Do not disturb." written on the top.

Mai opens it without a second thought.

"Takumi!" She yells, causing the raven haired boy to jump. He screeches when he realizes that he's knocked over his beakers, he scrambles to pick them up, cursing as his hand turns red.

"Fuck, oh no are you alright?" Azumi asks, grabbing his hand to get a better look, Mai can't help but notice the blush that crosses Takumi's features.

And even though every inch of her screams not to, she get's jealous. She can't help it, she's always had a thing for the klutzy scientist. She just always got along with him so well. She liked everything about him, his smile, his glasses, his expertise for meth making.

But he liked everything about Azumi, and she was pretty much screwed.

She threw the 8 ball at them, splitting the two up.

"What the fuck!" He shouts, scrambling to catch it.

"Find a way to save that I'm going out." She snaps zipping her bomber up and walking out.

"H-Hey wait for M-me!" Azumi calls but Mai ignores her, she doesn't want to deal with Azumi right now.

Life fucking sucks Mai thinks to herself passing a cigarette to her lips. I really smoke to much, she thinks to herself, oh well, she thinks taking another drag.

She has no idea where she's going but at the same point she never does. This is her, this is her life. She thinks.

Still walking she passes by her last meeting place, that's weird she thinks to herself as she see's at least seven highschoolers surrounding it, they were odd characters, but obviously not from here. They were rich folks, still in their uptight little uniforms, and they were waiting for something.

She decides that she doesn't like this, so she decides to investigate. Striding up to them with her best bad girl walk she says simply.

"Hey."

Getting a better look at them she notices that two of them are twins, one's small, clutching onto a tall, broad man. There was also a frail looking one, a cold looking one with glasses, and a blonde one. She didn't like this at all.

"Are you Mai Takeda?" One of the twins ask, blunt and right out there, this causes her to laugh.

"That would be me, so I assume I'm the person that your waiting for?"

"It is, were quite curious about you." The one with glasses says, cold, he makes her own glasses flash as her heart rate speeds, somethings not right she thinks to herself, feeling a chill rush down her spine.

She asks the first thing that pops into her head.

"You aren't cops are you?" Of course she didn't think they were cops, no cops would never stand out like this, they'd pose as a junkie needing a fix. Of course she can tell the difference, they can fake everything, but not the look of need in there eyes.

"No, of course not, were merely highschoolers that want to know why you subject yourself like this." The blonde one says, earning a smack on the arm from the frail looking one; there's something familiar about him.

"I see, well I know I should be offended by that but I see you mean no harm." She replies coolly, effectively diminishing the uneasiness of the crowd.

"How long have you freaks been here?" She finally asks, laughing a little to sweetly.

"About three hours." The frail looking one replies annoyed, he's shivering.

"Alright, Come on, what are your names?" She says, shrugging off the boys comment.

The twins introduced themselves as the Hitachiin twins, The small one was Honey Mitsukuni, the tall one he clung to just called himself Takashi, the one with the blonde hair was Tamaki Suoh, the one with the glasses was Kyoya Ootori, and the frail one was Haruhi Fujioka.

I nodded my head when I heard this.

"Okay first of Kyoya, don't you dare get me arrested."

He simply replied with "Don't make me."

She recognized the Suoh name she knew it well.

"Tamaki, thank you."

He looks shocked, but asks for what.

"Your Father has donated a lot of money to St. Margret's. Even with my work we never would have made it through without him so thank you."

He gives the redhead a small smile, she can tell that even though she's posing no threat to them she's still making them uneasy. It was probably her reputation. While she really didn't feel like talking to them but she figured if she answered their questions they'll leave.

"Haruhi.. Where have I heard your name before?"

"I live a few block away from you." Haruhi says simply, her teeth chattering.

She nods.

"Alright if were going to keep doing this let's go inside, little boy here is chattering his teeth off."

The twins were about to protest but Kyoya agreed, and when Mai said she knew a place all they could do was follow.

As it turns out she took them to a place called Barney's, and it was a bar/cafe. It was mostly red and orange, they took a seat at a red table, sitting on their modern chairs, the twins started to complain about how uncomfortable they were.

Mai can't help but light a cigarette out of boredom.

"Can you smoke in here?" Tamaki asks.

"Yeah, Barney doesn't care." Mai says sharply, she didn't mean to snap at him but she was so used to barking orders that it felt weird to be in a normal social situation, the only person she was still like that with was Takumi, and that was only half the time, Even then all he would talk about was Azumi.

A fat man appears at their table then, snapping her out of her thoughts, he was wearing a stained apron, and his beard was down to his shoulders.

"What's the password." He asked gruffly.

"Relax Barn yard their not here for drugs." she says with a wave of her hand.

"Oh.. Well in that case what would you folks like?" He says, his demeanor now jolly, completely opposite than before.

They take their orders and she just asks for coffee, surprisingly Kyoya does the same.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asks, despite herself.

"No, not really, are you?" He replies back, a very practiced smile playing on his features, she decides to play naive.

"A little. But I can wait until I get home. Besides smoking curves the hunger." she says with a shrug.

"I see. Now I was wondering, Takeda..." He continues.

She cuts him off, pure anger radiating off her features, it causes all the hosts to draw back.

"Yes Hideki Takeda is my Father."

He smiles. "Then I believe we've meant before."

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Ha! Oh I am so bored. I hope this was alright, any idea's? I'd love to hear them. Criticize me? Sure why the fuck not. Review and tell me how much you love it? Great. I really don't care what you review as long as you do. So read like and review thanks! ~ Angel. **


End file.
